1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable multi-point fluid delivery system structured to permit operation of a fixed fluid delivery member while simultaneously operating a positionable fluid delivery member, wherein the positionable fluid delivery member is operable over a range of locations which are remote from the fixed delivery member. At least one embodiment of this invention relates to portable outdoor shower and faucet systems, specifically, to such units that are used for recreational, safety and practical purposes in or around homes, campers, recreational vehicles, boats, and other such structures. This invention is designed to be freestanding, using a 7-inch winged metal spike inserted in the ground as the stabilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, recreationalists have claimed the single biggest problem with staying outdoors is the lack of potable water with which to clean. Showers at campgrounds, while most are isolated and uncomfortable to its users, have served as, oftentimes, the sole source for clean water to wash themselves and their equipment.
Space is also a factor for recreationalists. With all the gear required to make an outing enjoyable, little space is left for other items, such as bulky water-supply systems.
Previously, there have been attempts to provide a means by which to shower outdoors. One such attempt is found in the “Dismantlable Evaporative Cooling Shower” of Viner U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,878. Another, for a “Portable Shower” of Belkir U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,610. A hanging variety is shown in “Portable Shower Spray Apparatus” of Landreth U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,001. Another “Outdoor Shower Apparatus” of MacLeod U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,620 shows a unit mounted to a building having hot and cold water. Others have enclosures for the shower area, for example, “Portable Enclosure Assembly” of Mazpule U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,778 and “Portable Shower” of Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,138 assigned to The Coleman Company Inc. Further, some have reservoirs as in the “Portable Shower” of Hildebrand U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,860 and “Solar Shower” of Clark U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,275 assigned to Solar Shower Partnership. There have even been showers of sorts for the specific use of children, as in the “Lawn Water Shower” of Kessler U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,652 assigned to Maui Toys, Inc. and in the “Children's Pool and Shower” of Warren U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,737. The common beach or pool shower being permanently attached to a source of water would also be examples of previous outdoor showers.
While there are apparatuses of like name, no other known product is available with the durability, portability and functionality today's recreationalists require in their portable shower and spigot systems. A fixed unit does not allow the user the sort of flexibility required to fully enjoy the outdoors experience.
This invention, when in its two-piece form, can be used as two separate water-supply units, one free standing and one hand-held. No other like product shares such flexibility.